Always Together
by Tears-Of-Love-Tears-Of-Hate
Summary: Slash Sirius will do anything to get Remus to go out with him, so they can have the perfect date. Number 46 and 33 of my 100 writing prompts challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Always Together"**

**Rating: T to be safe…but it could be a K+**

**Summary[Slash Sirius will do anything to get Remus to go out with him, so they can have the perfect date. Number 46 and 33 of my 100 writing prompts challenge.**

**Disclaimer: Wonderful, wonderful Jo Rowling created these characters and Hogwarts; none of this could have been thought of without her.**

**What else am I missing?**

**Warning: Slash…(?) do I still have to warn for that.**

"_Come on mate, even Evans came around in the end." Sirius pleaded lying down beside Remus in the late afternoon sun. They were outside on the grounds because the weather was now finally turning in favor of spring. _

_"Not until we graduate." Remus said from where he lay. He had his eyes closed and his head tilted so slightly that the setting sun illuminated his face and brightened his mousy brown hair. _

_"Why not?" Sirius sat up and asked._

_"We've been over this before Sirius." Remus sat up as well. "We can't be together until we're out of school." Sirius sighed audibly. _

_"But I want you now." He whined childishly. Remus lay back down in the grass and closed his eyes a sign that he wanted the conversation closed. Sirius followed his example shortly after._

_"Do you still love me?" Sirius asked insecurely. _

_"Yes Padfoot, I still love you." Remus smiled to himself and covered Sirius' hand with his own. _

_That was as far as they ever went. They'd hold hands and whisper words of love to each other but Remus would not allow them to be together. He knew that Sirius had never been one to stick with someone. He knew that Sirius had been with many of the girls of Hogwarts before landing on Remus in sixth year. He knew that generally people did not want to stay with a werewolf. And because he knew this, he did not want to become committed to Sirius only to realize that the moment they left Hogwarts, Sirius would tire of Remus and move on to someone else._

* * *

That was over a year ago. Now the two nineteen year olds were moving into a flat together in southern London. They were not, as Remus stressed, living together in the sense of being a couple. They for the time being had two separate rooms. And, as much as Sirius tried to beg otherwise, they were going to keep to those rooms for some time. They just owned a flat together. 

"Come and help me with these boxes, I think it's the last of our stuff." Sirius said to Remus who had sat down on the floor too exhausted to move, they had been moving in all day and there were stairs, lots of stairs. He groaned and took the hand Sirius was offering to help him up off the floor. "You're the one who insisted we move in the muggle way." Sirius said as they picked up a box each. He smiled at Remus struggling with a box that was perhaps some of his own books. "Take this box, it is lighter." He said and Remus gave him a look of gratitude.

"Is that the last box?" Remus asked after a half hour.

"I think so." Sirius replied and they promptly fell onto the floor of their bare living room. "I think we need some furniture." Remus groaned at the thought of carrying big, heavy furniture into the flat. "But maybe not now."

"Maybe not for another month or so," Remus' voice hinted at pleaded.

"I don't know about that…Oh! But I do know what we need right now…where is that box?" He asked. He walked down the hall to the kitchen where boxes labeled "kitchen" were, imagine that. Sirius came back down the hall carrying a bottle with some sort of alcohol in it, knowing Sirius, and two wine glasses.

"What's that?" Remus asked as Sirius poured.

"Rule number one Moony, my friend, don't ask, just drink." He handed one glass to Remus then held up his own. "To…to finally getting our own place, and to finally getting the chance to shag you," Sirius toasted.

"I'm not toasting to that!" Remus scolded Sirius despite a slight blush rising over his cheeks.

"Okay, okay. Just to getting our own place, then." He said and they drank to that.

* * *

"Can I take you out on a date now?" Sirius asked one night as they ate Chinese take home dinner for the second night in a row. The two had no time to cook lately; since they were busy with Order business during the day and it was nearing the full moon, so they had to prep the room Remus was going to use for that. 

"After the moon," Remus muttered under his breath. It was not the fact that he did not want to go out with Sirius, because he did. He was wary to say 'yes' because he was still afraid Sirius would leave him. That is, even though in the month that they had been living together Sirius had not brought anybody home with him nor had he stayed the night away.

"You mean it?" Sirius asked, stunned with food partially to his mouth.

"We'll see." Remus added and Sirius frowned looking down at his food before changing the subject to something he had read in the muggle paper about The Beatles, a group he knew Remus liked to listen to.

* * *

"Padfoot, I am perfectly capable of making my own tea. I can move." Remus said when Sirius brought in a steaming mug of Yorkshire tea (Remus' favorite) with two sugars, no milk (just as he liked it). Sirius liked to do things for Remus just as he liked them. He hoped that Remus would realize that he pays attention to him and only him. 

"You're sick. Stay in bed." He added as Remus tried to push a leg out from under the covers.

"I'm not sick, I'm a werewolf." Remus muttered but accepted the tea nonetheless.

"Remus, I'd like to take you out on Friday." That was in three days as it was Wednesday morning. "And don't say anything." Sirius added seeing Remus open your mouth. "I know you're free that night and I've seen you recover from more than this in less time." Remus nodded somberly, he figured that he would not be getting out of this.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked. Sirius merely smiled a lazy, lopsided smile as he leaned back in his chair. The famous grin seemed to say, _it's a secret_.

**Author's Note: Oh my it's a miracle! This is going to be a chaptered story; a short chaptered story (possibly 2 or 3) but one nonetheless. I need help from the readers though. I want to put some Beatles song into the next chapter but I don't know which. If you could leave, in your review a list of a few you would like to see…or like, whichever you think fits Remus and Sirius as a couple or one that would be Remus' favorite.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Remus or Sirius. I do not own The Beatles' song "You Like Me Too Much" either.**

**Author's Note: Remus seems out of character to me, please tell me what you think about that…**

"Where are we going, Padfoot?" Remus asked again feeling nervous and anxious about where Sirius was taking them. He had treated Remus already in a nice restaurant which made Remus feel uncomfortable even though he knew Sirius had money and it wasn't an issue.

"Come on…it's just past here." Sirius replied as they continued to walk then he turned around and took Remus' hand to lead him. "Okay…right here." Sirius said and sat down in the grass.

"Here?" Remus asked.

"Yep, here." Sirius replied.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that we walked all this way even though you have your motorbike just to sit on top of a hill?" Remus fell down on the ground exhausted from walking and climbing.

"Well, hopefully we'll do more than sit here while we're here." Sirius replied. "Have some faith in me Moony." He replied and then went behind a tree near them coming back with three things; a record player that seemed to need no plug, some legal looking papers and a telescope. Remus looked up from his place on the ground confused.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"Moony," Sirius said exasperated. "For someone who knows the biggest words in the dictionary, you don't know what 'surprise' means, do you?"

"Okay, fine." Remus sat back with his arms crossed. Sirius looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're mad." Remus blushed at what his boyfriend, (was it too early to call him that?), had said. Sirius then turned back to fiddling with the record player and let it play. The tune began simple with a few measures of instruments and then the vocals started and Remus noticed that it was one of his favorite Beatles tunes. Sirius sat down Indian-style so that he was facing Remus so that he could see his face. When the chorus struck up, Sirius began to exaggerate the way he was mouthing the words,

_You'll never leave me and you know it's true,  
'cause you like me too much and I like you.  
I really do, and it's nice when you believe me,  
If you leave me  
I will follow you  
And bring you back where you belong_

"Padfoot, stop it." Remus laughed at how silly Sirius was being.

_'cause I couldn't really stand it,  
I admit that I was wrong,  
I wouldn't let you leave me 'cause it's true,  
'cause you like me too much and I like you.  
'cause you like me too much and I like you.  
I really do, and it's nice when you believe me,  
If you leave me_

"You know it's true." Sirius said and Remus had a difficult time knowing if he was singing the song or telling the truth. He scooted up next to Remus as the song ended. "Can I kiss you now?" Sirius asked hopefully. Remus turned his head and thought of some way to change the subject.

"What's that for?" He asked pointing to the telescope.

"Oh right." Sirius jumped up and then took Remus' hand to help him up and they both walked over to the telescope. "Right so, it's possible that in our long lives together one of us is going to die first."

"Sirius, don't be so depressing." Remus scolded.

"But it's true. And since you're younger you're probably going to live longer, bastard." He added making Remus chuckle. "So you'll be 95 and alone and I'll be 96 and alone in wherever you go-."

"You're going to die at 96?" Remus interrupted, he may be a half-blood but he knew that wizards had longer life spans.

"Can I continue my story?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry, yeah go ahead."

"So we're both going to be alone except wherever I go there will be another Sirius which doesn't seem fair." Sirius said and pointed then bent down to fix the telescope. "'cause there has always been a second Sirius just not here; so, I felt that there should be another Remus somewhere too; one that will live forever and be with the Sirius that will live forever." He brought his eye up and motioned to Remus to take a look. "So I made it possible." He finished and handed the papers to Remus.

"Your story makes no sense, just so you know." Remus said while unfolding the papers, he read them and then looked up. "You named a star after me?" Sirius nodded. Remus stared blankly at the papers. He couldn't tell if he still feared Sirius would leave him; though, he was inclined to say no, Sirius was here to stay. He looked up at Sirius, who he realized was talking.

"…but I mean, if you don't like it and…" He was rubbing the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous. Remus stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Sirius neck and dipped his mouth onto Sirius'. It tasted like all kinds of good, just like he had been hoping for years. When the kiss broke off, much to the disappointment of both men but much to the enjoyment of their lungs, Sirius smiled lopsidedly at Remus and said,

"See, I told you that you like me too much."

**Author's Note: I'm going to try to have another chapter. But I haven't decided yet…I have an idea at least that may follow this….so yeah, hope you liked it and that I didn't make Remus too OOC.**


End file.
